The present invention relates to a sun visor for automotive vehicles and particularly to such a sun visor having a cushioned sun visor body which encloses a reinforcement frame. More particularly, the invention relates to a swivel-bearing housing which is fastened to the reinforcement frame and receives a mounting shaft.
Such sun visors are known. See, for instance, German Utility Model (Gebrauchsmuster) No. 1 841 742 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,864. Known sun visors of this type no longer satisfy the safety requirements published in Official Gazette No. L 206/26 of the European Communities of July 29, 1978. In sun visors of this type, the swivel bearing housing is generally formed of steel plate. This housing is the critical part since it can be the reason why a sun visor does not satisfy safety Guideline 74/60/EEC, in the version of May 19, 1978. Both at the ends and at the lower termination of a steel plate swivel bearing housing, the housing has relatively sharp edges which could pass through the cushioning of the sun visor body in the event of an accident in which a passenger strikes his head against the body of the sun visor, resulting in injuries.